1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drafting accessories and more particularly to a novel and improved sliding surface for a drafting board to allow a draftsman to move a sheet of drawings up and down along the board without having to resquare the drawings or otherwise adjust or realign the drawings when making such movement thereof on the drafting board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art to provide drafting boards and the like to which a sheet of drawings is taped and on which a draftsman then works on the sheet of drawings by laboring over the board, it frequently being required that the draftsman stand up and bend over the board to draw at the top of the drawing sheet. To avoid this problem, many draftsmen after initially outlining the sheet of drawings will readjust the sheet to bring it downward on the drawing board and then work on the top portion of the sheet while being seated, after which the draftsman removes the sheet of drawings from the drawing board and shifts the same upward to a position where he can work on the bottom portion of the drawing sheet, this shifting of the drawing sheet requiring a realignment of the lines and squares thereof to assure accuracy thereon. This is a time consuming and somewhat frustrating job as to the moving and realigning of the drawing sheet.
Thus, while automatic drafting aids such as rules, slides, and the like have been provided as tools for the draftsman for more accurately making a drawing, there is presently no provision for a draftsman to work on a sheet of drawings in a convenient and comfortable manner without having to labor over the drawing board when working on the top portion of the drawing sheet.